


soft on the inside

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, David responds well to positive reinforcement, Fluffy, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, favorite body parts, marshmallow references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: David twitched a little on a particularly slow brush of fingertips, “That tickles.”“Sorry?” Patrick glanced up, clearly unapologetic.“Whythere? I can think of many places those fingers are better put to use,” David told him.ORPatrick discovers his new favorite part of David's body.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 35
Kudos: 188





	soft on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is at least 87% Januarium's fault. Schittyfic didn't help. 
> 
> No beta, please excuse any mistakes.

David laid back in the pillows, one arm around Patrick, the other tucked behind his head. It was unusual for Patrick to be the one sprawled across David’s chest, but sometimes when they collapsed this way, they just stayed - too fucked out and boneless to move. 

Patrick breathed deeply, the distinctive scent of sex and David filling his senses. He was perfectly content there- exhausted in the best way and so deeply satisfied. He savored these quiet moments of afterglow, relaxed and warm against David’s body as he let his fingers trail lazily up and down David’s arm from armpit to elbow. 

David twitched a little on a particularly slow brush of fingertips, “That tickles.”

“Sorry?” Patrick glanced up, clearly unapologetic.

“Why _there_? I can think of _many_ places those fingers are better put to use,” David told him.

Patrick chuckled, “Already? I didn’t think you’d be ready to go again for at least another 45 minutes…”

“Um, rude,” David said, narrowing his eyes. “Also, you didn’t answer me.”

Patrick gave him a smirk, tapping lightly at the delicate skin of David’s inner bicep. “I think this is the part of you that I see the least.” He said, then looked as if he were just realizing something. “Maybe it reminds me of you? And I love it?”

David’s brows furrowed, “Reminds you of me?”

“Yeah, it’s always covered up. And soft on the inside,” Patrick explained, giving David one of his signature terrible half-winks.

David didn’t even have enough time to begin to properly process how oddly sweet that statement had been before Patrick turned his head and brushed his lips over David’s arm, dropping a kiss on the rarely-exposed area. “Oh... o-okay…” 

Patrick’s eyes darted to David’s face for only a second, before his teeth were grazing over the same place he’d just kissed and then sinking in to give him a legitimate bite.

“Ow! What the …” The protest died in his throat as Patrick continued to nip and tug. “That’s, um, that’s … something.”

“Something good? Or something bad?” Patrick asked, nosing at the juncture of David’s arm and chest.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

* * * * *

It was terrible, David had decided, as he quickly learned that Patrick’s discovery had become something of an obsession. David couldn’t raise his arm to stretch, reach for product on a shelf, or gently scrunch water out of his hair to air-dry without Patrick nuzzling, stroking, or biting at his new favorite spot on David’s body. 

While the concentration on such a specific and previously ignored stretch of skin was both novel and weirdly endearing, he had begun to think the rest of his body was being neglected. Except it wasn’t. Because Patrick’s constant attention had caused some sort of Pavlovian response to Patrick’s fingers, tongue, lips, or teeth on his bicep that was not unlike the reaction he had to Patrick’s fingers, tongue, lips, or teeth on other parts of him. The association of Patrick plus his taunting touch equalled immediate interest from David’s dick.

He’d had to hurriedly exit to the stockroom just the other day to avoid having to interact with a customer after an unexpected sneak attack had gotten him worked up. Finally giving into the summer heat, he’d made the mistake of wearing a shirt with shorter sleeves. Patrick had slipped his fingers under the cuff, absentmindedly caressing as they casually conversed about a potential new vendor. He’d done his best to ignore the instantaneous wave of desire that had crashed over him and go about what he needed to do around the store. Which proved to be nearly impossible as he couldn’t stop thinking about when it might happen next. 

He caught Patrick staring every time he would speak, his hands in a flurry around him, sleeves creeping up higher. Patrick would come close, but hadn’t touched him again, except for a playful slap on the ass as he passed by. While he appreciated both the smack and the delightful tingle it caused, it wasn’t what he wanted. More than once he wondered what was happening to him, that this simple point of contact had somehow become hardwired into his brain as the “YES” button for " _do me now, please_ ”.

Two broken bottles and a snapped twig pencil later, David was a wreck. He was sure he could hear Patrick laughing under his breath every time he fumbled another jar or bumped into the corner of a table. He’d glared at the back of Patrick’s head more than once for causing this frankly ridiculous situation with his stupidly attentive methods of teasing and seduction. David put as much distance between himself and Patrick, moving to the back corner of the store to take a deep, cleansing breath.

He’d no sooner exhaled when Patrick was beside him, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, fingernails gently scratching across his inner arm. He would have been embarrassed by the way his knees nearly buckled if he hadn’t been so relieved for Patrick to grab his wrist and walk rapidly toward their shared office space.

Patrick kept hold of David’s wrist with one hand as he crowded him against a wall and grabbed the other, bringing them up above his head. “Keep those there,” he commanded, before crushing his lips against David’s roughly.

David moaned in the kiss, locking his fingers behind his neck. He was already panting as Patrick nipped lightly along his jawline and neck, slowly moving toward his collar. He gasped at the sudden insistent press of Patrick’s hips against his, just as his teeth sank into sensitive skin at the edge of the cuff of his sleeve, hard enough to like leave a bruise. _“F-fuuuck_!”

“That’s what you wanted, right?” Patrick mumbled, speaking the words against the goosebumps on David’s bicep.

David nodded rapidly, grinding back at Patrick for more friction. _“Yes_ .. _do it again,_ ” he breathed.

Patrick thrust forward, fully pinning David against the wall with his weight, and smiled at the noise that escaped David’s throat. “I will…” He paused, nibbling toward the crook of David’s elbow. “... when I’m ready.”

* * * * *

Hours later, as David undressed to get ready for bed, his eyes caught sight of the blurry outline of a bite mark on the inside of his arm, no doubt leftover from when Patrick had pinned him against the wall earlier. He loved finding those kinds of reminders, evidence that Patrick had been there, that Patrick loved him fiercely both physically and emotionally. 

He gently drew his fingertips over the bruise, a smirk playing on his lips as he reminisced about their frantic afternoon hook-up. 

“I’d apologize for that, but I’m not sorry,” Patrick said, walking into the bedroom and stopping behind David to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss across the back of his neck. 

David shuddered, “Didn’t ask you to.”

“I can’t help it. You’re delicious.” He punctuated his statement with a nibble on David’s earlobe. “Like a toasted marshmallow.”

David grinned, thinking back to a time he’d used the same analogy. He turned in Patrick’s arms to face him. “Yeah? Why is that?”

Patrick chuckled “I told you… you’re soft on the inside... but you are also _very hot_ on the outside.”

“.... I’ll accept that.”

  
  



End file.
